Jour de belle
by Aelle-L
Summary: Elle a beau faire cinquante kilos pour son mètre soixante dix, vous ne voudriez jamais avoir un soucis avec elle. C'est parce qu'elle est si maigre qu'elle est si féroce. Elle a quelque chose à compenser. En plus c'est une femme, ce genre de choses ont toujours à truc à prouver, à se prouver. Autant dire que si elles ne sont pas ma mère, elles font de très mauvaises aristocrates.


**Après la fin d'Ecchymoses je n'étais pas sure de vouloir réécrire sur Harry Potter, ou du moins recommencer à publier ce que j'écrivais. J'alternais entre page blanche et dés-inspiration. Mais en parlant avec Lil's C je me suis rendue compte que j'avais encore beaucoup à vous dire et à vous raconter. Et puis vous me manquiez.**

**Je vous laissez avec Astoria et ses dix défauts sans fautes.**

**A bientôt.**

* * *

Si je devais être sincère, je dirais que je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé avec cette réputation de playboy alors que je ne suis sorti avec aucune fille de toutes mes années à Poudlard. Ça doit être parce que je suis beau. Et puis c'est vrai quoi, si j'avais voulu sortir avec quelqu'un j'aurais pu le faire en un claquement de doigt, en un haussement de sourcil, j'en suis sur, soyez en sur. J'aurais pu me la jouer Potter, moi aussi. Je n'en avais juste pas envie. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. On n'a pas les mêmes priorités quand on a le sang embourbé je suppose.

Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de côtoyer des filles, la nuit surtout, entre minuit et quatre heures. Jamais au delà. Mais ça m'agace quelque peu de mettre autant pris la tête pour les cacher et de me retrouver avec cette réputation. Non, je déconne. J'adore cette réputation. Ce sentiment. Ils pensent que comme je les ai déjà toutes eu je pourrais toutes les avoir, les ravoir. Il me suffit d'apparaître en soirée au coté de Blaise et on suppose d'office que je suis reparti avec autant de fille que lui – plus que lui. Je suis quand même mieux que Zabini. Plus beau, plus riche, plus drôle, plus mystérieux, plus ancien, plus humble. Cette petite larve prétentieuse qui se la joue grand serpent. Mon meilleur ami.

Tout ça pour dire que je ne m'afficherais jamais avec une fille volontairement. Elles embarrassent toujours plus qu'elles n'embrasent, elle ne sont qu'un ramassis de fautes originelles, originales ou non.

Prenez Astoria Greengrass, par exemple, sans même réfléchir je peux trouver dix défauts pour sa seule jolie personne :

« **10 / Elle est mal élevée.**

Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce qu'on leur donne aux Greengrass à manger à la naissance ? De la mauvaise herbe ? Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai survécu à sept ans avec Daphné sans la gifler, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas passer sept minutes en compagnie d'Astoria sans avoir envie de la tuer. Il n'y a qu'à voir la première fois qu'elle a rencontré ma mère. Une vraie lady ma mère. Une vraie femme. Blonde, comme toute les femmes devraient l'être. Rien à voir avec cette brune, badaude, bavarde, banale, bébé, bafouant la bienséance.

Elle était arrivée en avance ce jour là. En plus. En pire. Pas dans une robe empire. Elle ne sait pas qu'on n'arrive pas en avance ? On arrive avec cinq minutes de retard sans s'excuser et en ayant l'audace de demander si on n'est pas là trop tôt pour voir son hôte rougir et quand il est parfaitement à point on sourit comme s'il rosissait de contentement de nous voir. Rapide le sourire, Astoria, pas l'un de tes ridicules éclats bruyants.

Elle m'attentait devant le manoir, assise sur un petit muret en pierres grises. Je ne le voyais jamais ce muret, je me tapais systématiquement le pied dedans, je voulais qu'on l'abatte et j'oubliais son existence. Et elle bien sur elle n'avait pas trouvé un autre endroit où se mettre.

Sa robe. Merlin. Sa robe. Je la revois. Noire. Mousseline. Transparente. Avec cette dentelle, ces deux froufrou aguicheur qui partaient de la naissance de ses seins pour mourir dans le creux de ses reins. Quand elle s'est levée j'ai pu réaliser qu'en plus d'être transparente cette foutue robe lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisses et était fendue au milieu. Incandescence.

Pire que tout, pire que sa robe, pire que son avance, pire que ses boucles brunes relâchées, pire que d'être ici avec moi pour voler à ma mère son seul et sublime fils, pire que tout, elle n'était pas maquillée. Ma mère allait la détester. Et elle l'avait fait exprès.

Elle a enroulé ses maigres bras qui dansaient dans leurs écrins de mousseline transparente autour de mon cou et elle a susurré « Tu n'aimes pas ? J'ai enlevé la doublure elle me grattait. »

Ce qui nous amène au défaut numéro neuf.

**9/ Elle est rancunière.**

Non, vous savez quoi, on ne devrait même pas dire rancunière. On devrait dire que la rancune est Astoriene. Voilà qui serait plus correct. Cette fille est un dragon. Elle a beau faire cinquante kilos pour son mètre soixante dix, vous ne voudriez jamais avoir un soucis avec elle. C'est parce qu'elle est si maigre qu'elle est si féroce. Elle a quelque chose à compenser. En plus c'est une femme, ce genre de choses ont toujours à truc à prouver, à compenser. Autant dire que si elles ne sont pas ma mère, elles font de très mauvaises aristocrates.

J'ai toujours cru que la mère de Pansy, Phyllis Parkinson était de la même trempe que ma mère, mais ça c'était avant qu'Astoria s'en prenne à elle.

Si je me souviens bien, Daphné m'avait raconté qu'elles devaient avoir douze et dix ans quand « l'affront » a eu lieu. Phyllis était passée avait tapoté la tête blonde de Daphné et avait refusé de s'attarder sur Astoria. C'est quelque chose qui arrivait souvent. C'est quelque chose qui arrive souvent. C'est quelque chose qui arrive tout le temps. Mais Phyllis avait poussait le vice, elle ne savait pas qu'Astoria le vice elle, elle l'avait épousé. Elle était allé jusqu'à s'accroupir, planter son regard droit dans celui de l'enfant et lui avait dit, le sourire aux lèvres, le seul sourire peut être de sa vie, elle lui avait dit : _« Toi, tu ne seras jamais jolie »_. J'aurais sincèrement aimé que cette vielle peau de Phyllis ait eu raison sur ce sale coup. Je pense qu'Astoria a du décider à ce moment précis d'être jolie. C'était la phase un de son plan. Vous pensez que j'exagère sûrement, ce n'est pas grave, vous ne connaissez pas ma mégère. Ensuite, elle a attendu.

C'est quelque chose d'important je pense dans la rancune, cette attente. Il faut la sublimer, la transcender. Il faut de la folie. Pas une folie furieuse, une folie douce, mélodieuse. Une folie mélodieuse, oui. Elle regardait, elle souriait, elle faisait la révérence avec irrévérence et elle attendait. Elle l'attendait. Ce moment précis où elle pourrait la détruire entièrement.

C'était à une soirée où je ne voulais pas aller, Zabini n'était pas invité, je ne voyais aucune intérêt à aller m'enivrer sans associé. Son sang n'était pas assez pur ou sa mère était trop belle par nature, une de ces raisons bidons. Bref. Il y avait Daphné. Bien évidemment. Mais pas Astoria, enfin pas tout de suite. Je me souviens l'avoir cherché des yeux dans toute la salle, d'avoir chercher ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas là. Je l'imaginais déjà dans les bras de Zabini et j'en ai cassé mon verre d'envie. Il est de coutume dans les réceptions sorcières de recevoir le menu et la table où vous devez vous asseoir sur un petit papier de soie qui apparaît par magie juste après l'apéritif. Sauf qu'en lieu et place du menu se trouvait les déclarations d'amour enflammées et surannées de monsieur Parkinson pour Astoria. Je vous passerais la vulgarité de ce fumier. Il y avait joint des photos assez suggestives qui étaient bien évidemment épinglé sur le doux support. _Ce porc._

Personne n'a pensé à incriminer Astoria. Quelle jeune vierge de bonne famille aurait volontairement voulu être compromise dans une telle affaire ? On voyait bien dans les lettres qu'elle le repoussait, qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire. Même moi j'ai cru à son innocence. Même moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'une Daphné alcoolisée vienne me raconter qu'elle discutait avec Phyllis lors du retour d'affront et qu'en dessous du menu de la Parkinson il y avait écrit _« Je suis bien trop jolie, si Phyllis en doutait. Et drôle aussi. Joyeuse vie ruinée, très chère. »_. L'enfant bien en chaire s'était transformée en maigre vipère.

Le soir, quand elle s'était glissée dans mes draps à son habitude, elle avait murmuré, presque tremblante : « Dis, toi tu me trouves bien plus jolie que Daphné ? ». Je n'avais pas répondu. Elle avait cessé de trembler. Est-ce qu'elle avait seulement commencé ? Je me souviens juste de l'avoir embrassé.

**8 / Elle pense que je suis un legimens.**

Je pense que c'est un défaut assez répandu non ? C'est un défaut du commun. Pas quelque chose que devrait avoir une lady. Si une lady veut quelque chose, elle le fait. Elle ne sous entend pas.

Remarquez, Astoria ne sous entend pas, elle entend que vous compreniez ce qu'elle veut sous ce qu'elle ne dit pas. Un soir, votre mère est absente, vous rentrez dans votre manoir, vous pensez pouvoir prendre un bon bain, sans doute vous relaxer en écoutant un peu de Quidditch à la radio, ou juste écouter le silence, pour une fois. Ou le son de vos merveilleuses pensées. Parce que vous êtes un génie, après tout vous êtes un Malfoy. Un fabuleuse lignée les Malfoy, qui a au fil des siècles su acheter les plus beaux mobiliers, accrocher les plus fins tableaux, s'entourer des meilleurs artistes. Fabuleux butin dans lequel vous vivez.

Mais votre manoir est vide. Vide. Vide. Vide. Aussi vide que le cerveau d'un Weasley. Merlin, aussi vide que la maison d'un Weasley ! Pas un meuble, pas un tableau, pas une foutu chaise. Juste au milieu de votre chambre une photo de vous et d'une Astoria souriante. Cette photo que vous aviez pris il y'a deux semaines et dont elle semblait se foutre royalement mais qu'elle aurait aimé voir encadrée à coté de votre lit. Vous ne l'avez pas fait, elle ne vous a pas dit de le faire, mais comme vous ne l'avez pas fait elle a fait disparaître chaque objet de votre maison qui n'était pas elle. Parce que vous auriez du savoir.

**7/ Elle n'a aucun sens du sang.**

Je ne crois plus que le sang ait quelque chose à voir dans le niveau de magie. Ce que je crois, c'est que mon sang, ma lignée, moi, tout cela est bien supérieur à n'importe quoi ou qui. Je pense qu'il y' a un ordre des choses, comme dans la nature. Zabini par exemple n'a pas le sang aussi pur que le bien, pardon que le mien, mais il fait un excellent bâtard. Dans la jungle, il serait au moins troisième. Au moins.

Et dans la jungle les Weasley seraient tout en bas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus bas que le bas ? Je veux dire un truc encore plus insignifiant qu'une fourmi. Les Weasleys, se sont des fourmis souterraines, ce sont des fourmis qui ont été pesé, mesuré et jugé trop inférieures par les autres fourmis pour vivre avec la troupe. Des fourmis qui se nourrissent de cadavres d'autres fourmis. Et si je suis roi -qu'est ce que je raconte : je suis roi -, Astoria est au moins concubine royale. Une concubine royale ce n'est pas amie avec des fourmis nécrophages.

Mais mademoiselle la reine des demoiselles n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de « traîner » avec Ginny Weasley-Potter. La belette femelle. Elle ferait bien mieux de la traîner par terre, à terre, par les cheveux, dans la boue. Pour quoi est-ce que je passe moi ? Je passe du grand méchant loup au chiot de mademoiselle l'amie des bêtes. Hors de question. C'est bien pour ça qu'Astoria ne portera jamais mon nom. Mes draps juste. Et mes chemises, quand elle a froid. C'est fou ce qu'elle a froid.

Toujours. Elle a éclate de rire, de son rire, magnifique dans cette nudité tout juste repassée, puis soudain elle a froid. Très froid. Elle se met à trembler. Toujours quand elle croise le miroir, elle a froid. Elle se met à pleuvoir. Mais elle ne pleure jamais. Elle se couvre juste de mon odeur. Alors, je crois, que juste alors, elle n'a plus peur. Foutu Astoria.

**6/ Elle est la sœur de Daphné.**

Je n'ai rien contre les sœurs en général. Je me rappelle de cet hiver à Aspen où ces deux jumelles, enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que l'hiver me va bien au teint. Mais entre nous qu'est ce qui ne me va pas au teint ?

Daphné. Daphné ne ma va pas du tout au teint. Si vous demandiez à quel qu'homme que ce soit ce qu'il pense de Daphné Greengrass, il soupirerait, ouvrirait grands ses yeux et vous dirait sans mentir « C'est la plus belle femme du monde ». Même Saint Potter ne saurait vous mentir. Je ne sais pas si elle a du sang vélane, mais elle a le sens vénale. Et ceux depuis très jeune, elle m'avait fait le coup des grands yeux de biches éplorés à la répartition. Merci, je ne suis pas un de ses petits cons.

Daphné, je n'y ai jamais cédé. C'est une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Sans doute pour ça que je l'ai toujours si aimablement insupporté. Bon, rien de comparable à Blaise, bien sur. Il suffisait à faire blanchir ses tempes blondes. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a mal fini avec.

Voilà le problème, Daphné sans jamais m'aimer ne s'est jamais remise de ne pas m'avoir eu. Elle ne jalouse en rien Astoria. Elle devrait, tout le monde devrait. Mais elle ne supporte pas que quelqu'un soit plus noble qu'elle. Qu'on puisse être au dessus d'elle, Daphné, ça la dépasse.

Alors il faut qu'elle mette toujours ses étranges idées pour me rabaisser dans la belle tête brune d'Astoria. Se servir de l'amitié avec Potter pour faire avancer Zabini, revendre les meubles d'une valeur inestimable qu'Astoria avait fait disparaître à la salle commune de Griffondor, donner des fonds à mon nom à la fondation de Granger. Chaque acte d'ombre de sa sœur il faut qu'elle le transcende en ma tombe. Tout ça parce que je te suis vacciné Daphné ? Sérieusement ? Tu es vraiment trop terre à terre. Je n'aurais jamais voulu t'épouser et te laisser me dilapider.

Je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être tomber amoureuse de Blaise, la venimeuse. Comme si c'était mon problème.

Je crois aussi, que c'est à cause d'elle qu'Astoria tremble la nuit. Elle ne sera jamais la plus jolie. Elle ne sera jamais la plus polie. Elle ne sera jamais la plus chérie. Astoria, atroce petite fille.

**5/ Elle ne respecte rien.**

Et par rien j'entends moi. Non pas que je ne sois rien, je suis tout – tout puissant. J'exagère peut-être. Ou alors juste un peu. Du moins je l'étais. Et puis elle a commencé à vouloir choisir les endroits de nos dîners, à me dire de porter cette cravate et non celle ci, à changer discrètement ce que je mangeais, à vouloir parler de choses, de trucs, à vouloir faire quelque chose. Elle n'a rien compris. Pas qu'elle est idiote. Elle ne veut juste pas comprendre. Elle refuse de respecter des bases comme le respect d'autrui, de son espace vital, de son être. Elle est toujours obligée de demander « pourquoi ? ». « Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas sortir pour une fois ? » « Pourquoi tu dis ça, moi je la trouver très gentille, pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? » « Pourquoi on serait obligés de se plier ? » « Pourquoi tu aimes autant le bruit ? » « Pourquoi je te fais peur ? ».

Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être figées, bien comme elles sont, simplement être. Il faut toujours qu'elle joue sa tornade. Qu'elle se mette à danser et tout balancer. Et ses « pourquoi ? », ses « pourquoi ? », je n'en peux plus de ses « pourquoi ? ». Elle ne peut pas se contenter d'un « parce que » comme le font tous les enfants. Moi quand je lui demande « pourquoi ? » elle répond toujours « pour toi ». Je suis sa cause perdue à cette cruche.

**4/ Elle pense avoir tout compris à la vie.**

Je déteste ces enfants irrespectueuses et prétentieuses. Astoria, c'est cette fille qui se laisse tomber dans des noirceurs sans fond en riant, qui pleure toutes les larmes de son maigre corps et se met à rire à nouveau et susurre « Je savais exactement ce que je faisais ». Alors pourquoi ? Tu vois, tu déteins sur moi : pourquoi ? T'as foutu toutes tes sales couleurs sur mon gris bien aimé, petite peste.

Je n'ai pas grand plaisir à briser les petites filles en général, soit, mais j'aime l'idée de quitter une femme et de la laisser sans rien. Voir son regard sur moi, tout mon pouvoir. La voir repenser à tout ce que je lui ai fait savourer et ce à quoi je vais à nouveau la laisser. C'est ma minute. Et même ça, Astoria ne veut pas me le laisser. Si un jour je partais, elle s'en foutrait.

Pas comme on dit qu'on s'en fout devant l'autre pour ne pas perdre la face et ensuite s'effondrer deux rues plus loin. Non, elle, elle me regarderait droit dans les yeux et elle dirait « Je savais que tu me laisserais, j'ai un peu mal, mais ça va passer, merci d'être resté tout ce temps. Bonne continuation ! ». Et j'aurais impression que c'est elle qui m'a déserté.

Elle est de ces petites filles capricieuses qui ont tout eu et tout perdu trop tôt, celles avec les grands yeux clairs et les cernes immenses, celles qu'on trouve belle sans jamais savoir pourquoi, de ces gracieuses qui jurent de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Un parfait cliché de la gamine désabusée. Encore un. Honnêtement, en d'autres temps elle m'aurait agacé, pas fasciné. J'ai changé. Enfin, je crois. Et ça aussi, bien sur elle l'avait vu venir.

**3/ Elle est infidèle.**

Et ça, je ne veux même pas en parler. Il suffirait de lui passer des anneaux, un anneau, pour tout arrêter. Et ça, je ne veux même pas en parler.

**2/ Elle tombe toujours amoureuse.**

Pas de ces amants, merci Merlin, ce n'est pas un de ces garnements. Mais elle a cette manie de s'amouracher de n'importe quoi. Jamais de n'importe qui. Oui, voilà, elle tombe amoureuse comme vous remettez une mèche derrière votre oreille. Même quand vous avez coupé cette mèche, vous gardez ce geste, ridicule relique de la manie, elle même quand il est parti, elle continue d'aimer.

Ce chaton. Qu'est ce qu'il était étrange ce chaton ! Tout noir avec deux grands yeux bleus et des dessins blancs autours des lèvres roses. Je ne sais pas comment, il avait réussi à passer les limites magiques du manoir et à se glisser jusque sur son muret. Elle l'avait trouvé un après-midi et n'avait jamais plus voulu le lâcher. Elle se mettait parfois en colère contre lui sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. Elle ne voulait plus voir. Le laisser chez moi et elle jurait de ne plus jamais le récupérer. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait. Et puis elle revenait le câliner, le rassurer. C'était un chaton pleureur qui ne pleurait jamais. Il y avait toujours plein d'eau dans ses yeux mais il ne la laissait jamais couler. Il avait des marques de coups sous le ventre. Astoria passait des heures à les masser. Un jour, il est parti. Il l'a laissé. Il a fugué son chaton. Alors elle s'est allongée dans le lit et elle n'a rien dit. Pendant une semaine elle n'a plus rien dit. Elle venait, elle se déshabillait et elle repartait. Enfin, elle semblait comprendre sa place. Son rôle.

J'avais mal. Je pensais que j'avais dû m'attacher à cette boule de poil, au final. Mais ce n'était pas tant ce chaton là qui me manquait.

**1/ Elle a un nom atroce.**

Greengrass ? Sérieusement? L'herbe verte ? Elle devrait s'en tenir au proverbe : l'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs. Elle devrait prendre le mien de nom. »

Il pose sa plume et referme le carnet d'un coup de baguette nonchalant, il l'a entendu rentrer. Entrer. Elle n'est pas chez elle. On ne rentre que chez soi. Elle a déjà enlevé sa robe de sorcier, en dessous elle est habillée à la moldu. A l'habitude. T-shirt noir trop large qui lui donne cet air de moineau perdu, jeans sombres qui vous laisse l'impression que ses jambes n'auront jamais de fin, perchée sur ses talons comme s'il ne se sentait pas déjà tout petit, mais ça il ne le voit pas, pas ce soir. Ce soir elle a mis du rouge à lèvres. Bordeaux. Bien sur elle s'est déjà maquillée, mais jamais les lèvres. Un jour, agacé des réflexions de sa mère, il lui a demandé pourquoi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde sérieusement et elle l'a fait, elle lui a expliqué qu'elle a les lèvres bien trop fines et que quand elle les maquille, elles disparaissent, qu'elles deviennent un trait rouge. Elle n'aime pas disparaître. Encore une fois, elle était là où il ne l'attendait plus.

Elle voit qu'il fixe ses lèvres mais elle refuse de les étirer en un sourire. Elle n'y tient plus, jette sa terre en arrière et explose de rire. Qu'est ce qu'il est drôle. Elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, ne le regarde pas et soulève un peu ses papiers, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle sait qu'il veut lui parler, alors elle attend qu'il commence. Elle a envie de fermer la fenêtre. Elle a les cheveux mouillés, elle sort de la douche, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle vienne avec l'odeur d'un autre. Elle crève de froid. Il ferme la fenêtre. Il fait toujours froid. Il l'entoure de ses bras. Ça va mieux. Elle commence déjà à oublier ce qu'elle faisait une demi heure avant. Ce qu'on peut lui faire faire juste en lui disant qu'elle est jolie. Elle se lave de ses péchés. Elle a arrêté de jouer avec ses papiers. Elle le sent ce soir il va la virer.

Elle ne sait pas encore pourquoi il décidera de rompre ce soir. Peut-être qu'il la trouve trop rangée. Peut-être qu'il la trouve trop indulgente. Peut-être qu'il la trouve trop prévisible. Peut-être qu'il la trouve trop pure. Peut-être qu'il la trouve pas assez Daphné. Peut-être qu'il la trouve trop sage. Peut-être qu'il la trouve trop peu sure d'elle. Peut-être qu'il la trouve trop à sa merci. Peut-être qu'il la trouve trop aimante. Peut-être qu'il en a marre de la trouver. Elle a toujours pensé qu'il irait mieux avec une Granger de toute façon. Une fille qui lui taperait sur les nerfs et l'exciterait sans cesse, une fille qui le lasserait jamais. Pas l'éternelle petite fille pas assez jolie.

Ah ! Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait attendu qu'il lui demande de l'épouser. Ce n'est pas comme si elle attendait ça chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Ce n'est pas comme si ça la délivrerait, comme si après elle pourrait arrêter de les voir les autres. Non. Ce n'est pas comme si « épouse-moi » ça voulait dire « je t'aime » de toute manière. _Je t'aime_ ça voudrait dire_ tu es belle pour toujours_.

Ça doit être quelque chose quand même, d'être belle pour toujours.

Astoria sait qu'elle est belle, elle n'est juste pas assez jolie. Elle est différente. Pas que de Daphné, les gens pensent toujours que le soucis vient de Daphné. Astoria aime Daphné. Mais elle est différente. Sa beauté à elle est différente. Elle tient dans ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées, ses grands yeux verts mais aussi dans son grand front dégagé, dans ce corps trop maigre, trop long, cette absence totale de courbe, cette superbe androgénie. Elle aurait aimé être belle tout simplement. Si vous étiez différente, vous comprendriez. Être lisse. Toute lisse. Elle aurait adoré. Elle ne sera jamais belle pour toujours pour personne. Il faut qu'il parle sinon, elle va se mettre à trembler.

« Tu faisais quoi ?

Elle s'est décidé à briser le silence la première finalement. Il valait mieux le briser lui plutôt qu'elle.

- J'écrivais.

- A qui ?

- A moi.

- Jamais vu un homme qui s'aimait autant.

- Tu n'as sûrement jamais vu un homme qui avait autant de raison de s'aimer, sans doute.

- Malfoy, regarde les choses en face, tu ne vas pas en t'arrangeant.

- De la part d'une personne qui ne va qu'en dérangeant...

Elle le coupe. Elle est bonne qu'à ça.

- Je suis sérieuse mon cœur. Tu n'as plus dix sept ans, l'image de l'homme qui est sans cesse tendant que les mère trouvaient séduisant commence à s'effriter. Tu as quoi vingt sept ans ?

- Vingt cinq ! A peine...

Tu es encore un enfant.

- Oui, c'est ça, vous les personnes d'un certain age, à un moment vous devez perdre le compte. Tu n'es plus de première main, mon cœur. C'est drôle comme phrase « tu n'es plus de première main, mon cœur ». Passons. Tu crois encore être le meilleur parti d'Angleterre, mais tu vis dans un rêve, mon petit. Chaque année sort de Poudlard une armée de beaux sangs purs sans histoire, sans liens avec la guerre, sans taches. Tu t'es reposé sur des lauriers et tu es devenu dépassé. Bien sur tu sauras toujours invité en soirée, ta présence sera désirée, mais tu es déjà enterré, entériné avec les meubles. Tu es ancienne royauté, oui, mais pas celle qu'on souhaite épouser. Tu es beau, mon cœur. Encore heureux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être beaux tous les jours. Les filles que tu aurais pu aimer se marient, tombent amoureuses, quittent leurs parents, leurs sangs, d'autres pendant ce temps augmentent leurs rangs. Elles ne t'attendent plus, mon cœur. Peut-être qu'il y en a encore vingt qui t'attendent encore, peut-être même encore plus. Mais est-ce que tu les trouveras belles ? Je ne te demande pas si tu les aimeras, on n'aime pas un meuble, mais on aimerait le trouver beau au moins. Beau pour toujours s'il doit rester là pour toujours. Bien sur tu pourras la tromper, aller chercher ailleurs quelqu'un à aimer. Bien sur, mon cœur. Mais tu ne t'aimeras plus autant qu'avant, tu ne devrais déjà plus t'aimer autant. Tu t'es fait tué par ton rang.

- Et qu'est ce que je ferais de toi une fois marié ?

- Tu me chasseras.

- Tu te chasseras toute seule.

- C'est ce qu'on doit appeler le _courage Malfoy_.

- J'aimerais autant que tu ne le fasses pas.

- Une Greengrass ne peut être une maîtresse, comme une Greengrass mariée ne peut plus avoir d'amant, même moi je sais ça. Même moi je respecte ça.

Ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

- Je sais. Je veux dire, quand on sera mariés, j'aimerais autant que tu ne te chasses pas. Que tu ne disparaisses pas sous tes bijoux, sous mon nom. J'aimerais que tu restes toujours Astoria. Lady Astoria.

- Je n'ai jamais accepté de t'épouser.

- Je ne t'ai jamais laissé le choix de refuser.

- Tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi, sans doute ? Tu sais ce que je veux mieux que moi ? Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi. Je ne veux pas être une de tes nombreuses dépendances. Être à ton nom.

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement le nombre de personne qui ont rêvé, qui rêvent de porter le nom Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ça, petite idiote.

- Désolée, pas intéressée. »

Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle a refusé de l'épouser comme si elle avait refusé de faire une ballade. Elle reste sur ses genoux à tourner les feuilles. Il ne dit rien. Elle sent son sang monter au visage, elle voit ses mains se serrer, ses articulations devenir blanches, encore plus blanches, tout son être est tendu. Et elle reste suspendue. Bien sur qu'elle va l'épouser, mais pas comme ça, pas pour ça. Elle va l'épouser. Mais rien ne sera jamais simple. Alors autant l'habituer.


End file.
